


A Crooked jaw has to good for something

by GravityDidIt



Series: Tumblr Fics [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69, Blowjobs, Bottom Theo, Face Sitting, M/M, Rimming, Snowballing, ass eating, head-locking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: Scott barges in on Theo to get him to stop being a bad influence on Liam.





	A Crooked jaw has to good for something

Theo smirks as he looks down at Scott. He knows Scott is going to it just a matter of waiting and incentive. 

Scott’s eyes are zeroed in on Theo’s hole, he licks his lips, his eyes dart up to Theo’s face. “If I do this you promise to stop tricking Liam into naked moonlight runs.”

Theo’s smirk gets larger. There was no ‘tricking’ at all, both he and Liam enjoy a nice run in the woods naked on the full moon, it’s not his fault that Liam has the stealthiness of a rhino. But he doesn’t say that instead he says. “Of course. All you have to do is get your tongue, and lick my hole.” Theo had planned this well, he knew to plan his alone time when Scott would come into his room to confront him about Liam, Scott had been looking at his hole the entire time. he tried to start the conversation.

Scott’s eyes flick to Theo’s face and then back to his hole. He lowers himself to the floor on the edge of Theo’s bed and puts his face to the Chimera’s ass. At first Theo feels a gentle movement of the hairs around his hole as Scott breathes in his scent. “Like a dog sniffing another” Theo thinks, a very Stiles like thought, and then lets out a small huff of air at realizing that if Stiles was there he would have said the thought out loud. Theo’s laugh is quickly aborted as he feels Scott’s tongue gently lick across his hole. The lick is tentative but Scott’s tongue starts at the the very bottom oh the rim and licks up to just below his taint. Theo lets out a moan, and Scott licks again, using the broad fatness of his tongue, he drags it across Theo’s hole and just as he reaches the taint he curls his tongue so the tip enters Theo’s asshole.

“Fuck.” Theo curses, as pleasure begins to gather in his veins, his cock twitches as Scott continues to lick. Scott encouraged by Theo’s moans, sucks gently on the rim of his hole, and Theo can’t help but moan and widen his legs, letting the alpha have more room and control. Scott licks again and then flutters his tongue against Theo’s hole, making the other teen cry out, “God, fuck yes!” Scott places kisses onto Theo’s hole while gently working his right hand on Theo’s cock. Scott’s left hand has been rubbing up and down Theo’s thigh, but he steadily moves it down to cup and squeeze Theo’s ass cheek. Scott reluctantly pulls away from Theo’s ass,

“I wanna be inside you.” Theo assumes that Scott means his cock and utters an affirmation. But instead of Scott ducking him with his dick, Scott’s tongue begins to spear into his asshole, tongue fucking him.

“Goddamit!” Theo knew that Scott would be good at this, that jaw had to be crooked for a reason. But he wasn’t expecting Scott to be the best ass eater he’s ever had. Scott’s tongue is in his ass and he begins wiggling it, licking and tasting Theo’s walls. Scott likes the taste but Theo needs a taste as well. “Fuck, stop, stop.” Scott is slow to stop, but he does, reluctantly. “Tale off your clothes and lay down on the bed.”

“Okay.” Scott says standing, his mouth is covered in saliva, and Theo can smell his own ass on Scott’s mouth, it makes his cock leak. Theo watches as Scott undresses the tanned skin revealed to him, the tight abs, the cock that like his jaw has a slight curve. Before Scott gets on the bed, Theo pulls him in for a deep kiss, his tongue enters Scott’s mouth and Theo tastes himself, his ass. They breaks the kiss, a small string of saliva connecting their lips, looking into each other’s lust blown eyes. Scott’s eyes flash scarlet, alpha red. Theo’s flash blue. Scott lays down on the bed. Theo’s eyes, drink in the picture of the sexy alpha, his strong arms, tanned skin, and his cock sticking up straight in the air. Theo crawls on the bed until he is situated at Scott’s chest, then with a swing of his leg he straddles the alpha’s head. Scott getting the picture grabs a hold of Theo’s hips with both hands and forces the chimera’s ass onto his face. Scott resumes eating out Theo’s ass. Theo enjoys Scott’s mouth for a few minutes with moans and more curses but decides soon decides that he wants the alpha’s cock in his mouth. Theo places kisses and licks to Scott’s iliac furrow before finally taking the hard cock into his mouth. Theo moves his head up and down while sucking, fucking his face on his alpha’s cock. Scott can’t last much longer though.

Scott is ready to come so he wraps his legs around Theo’s head, forcing him to take his cock as deep as it will go (deep into his throat) and keeping him there until he comes. Theo’s throat spasms around Scott’s cock forcing him to come, Theo forced to swallow the load, massages the spewing dick with his throat. Scott hasn’t stopped his assault on Theo’s ass though. But being forced to take his alpha’s jizz seems to be what throws Theo in to the ecstasy of an orgasm, pleasure ripping through his body and his cock shooting volleys of between he and Scott’s stomachs. Once Scott’ feel his orgasm abate, he starfishes on the bed, his limbs akimbo, and Theo is free to take his mouth off of Scott’s cock. He takes gulps of air, but at seeing his alpha covered in his come he lowers his head and begins to lick it off of Scot’s abs.

“Share.” Scott’s order is quick and Theo is just as quick to obey, their mouths open as they share the salty essence of Theo, and Theo’s ass. Theo lays next to his alpha, his head pillowed on Scott’s bicep.

“No more naked Liam on the full moon?” Theo nods

“Hmmm.” Scott looks at the chimera confused until he remembers. “Right, yeah, no more naked Liam on full moon….if you need to do something naked on full moons just come to my house.”


End file.
